Meneldil, l'elfe de Minas Tirith
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: Nul en résumé... :  désolé. Meneldil le sait, et, le sent, cette envie coule dans ses veines... il veut changer l'Homme, le rendre meilleur. Une quête difficile l'attend, alors que la guerre se prépare tranquillement.


Introduction.

Meneldil « Ami des cieux »

C'est en l'an 3016 du Troisième Âge que je fus amené à me rendre en Gondor. L'intendant, Denethor II, m'y avait convié. Les gens de mon peuple avaient rarement franchit les portes de Minas Tirith…, mais il fallait bien prendre en compte que j'étais comme une sorte d'exception. Depuis mon 1245 anniversaires, c'est-à-dire il y a 1300 ans exactement, je m'étais décidé àaider les Hommes à devenir meilleurs. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque j'ignorais encore que cette tâche n'allait pas être aisé, j'avais passé de nombreuses années en Rohan avec les Rohirrims, j'avais enseigné tout mon savoir aux jeunes adultes qui étaient promis à de grandes choses.

Il me fallut du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas eux qui allaient changer la face de notre monde, ni le rendre meilleur… combien de fois avais-je vu mes élèves devenir des êtres abjectes, sans cœur, utilisant leur connaissance pour des fins peu glorieuses. Mes mains avaient à de nombreuses reprises étaient recouvertes du sang de certains d'entre eux, trop avides de pouvoirs, trahissant leur peuple et vendant leur service aux peuples obscures de la Terre du Milieu. Tous les jeunes gens de familles nobles n'étaient assurément pas destinés à de grandes choses, enfin la plus part. Mes tentatives d'enseignements n'avaient pas toujours fini en échec, plusieurs de mes élèves avaient fini par devenir quelqu'un de bien et juste.

Je vécus longtemps ainsi, voyageant dans toute la Terre du Milieu à la recherche d'élèves à former, et je fis la connaissance d'un jeune fils de fermier aux caractères doux et confiant. Il se nommait Mithramir, sans me rendre compte je venais de rencontrer mon disciple le plus prometteur. En lui, je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance, il était pour son jeune âge un homme fort sage. Sa justesse d'esprit et sa manière de voir le monde étaient fascinantes, j'appris bien plus de lui que lui avait sûrement appris de moi. Il avait des idées incroyablement justes pour les autres, jamais il ne pensait à lui… tout le monde passait d'abord. Jamais de mots brusques ou impulsifs ne furent échangés avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Cet homme… n'avait pas mérité de vivre dans la pauvreté intellectuel, c'était sûr, mais en revanche cette pauvreté lui avait offert une richesse de cœur plus grande et plus importante que toutes autres choses. Il fit de grandes choses et aida beaucoup de gens, il prit place dans beaucoup de cœurs, tout comme dans le mien. Hélas, un jour … bien trop tôt, arriva ce que j'avais si longtemps redouté.. Il mourut poignardé par sa femme rongée depuis trop longtemps par la démence. Cette perte était bien trop douloureuse pour moi, je ne voulais plus revivre une telle chose, c'est pour cela que je me retira du monde des hommes.

Je m'étais réfugié dans ma ville natale, et, fus longtemps conseiller de mon seigneur, Elrond Peredhil, Elrond le demi-elfe. Je me perdis dans la contemplation des cieux, dans l'avidité d'un savoir nouveau et un goût prononcé pour la découverte, tout cela fût ma source de vie pour de nombreuses années. Je participais depuis ma chambre à la déchéance de l'Humanité, étant tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans leur monde. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder… regarder les Hommes se faire ronger par l'égoïsme et l'avidité. Quand les fils d'Elrond devinrent adultes, je fus chargé de leur initiation à l'art du combat. Je leur enseigna la chasse, le maniement de l'arme, l'étude des astres, l'histoire de notre peuple et tant d'autres choses que les énumérer deviendrait ennuyeux. Encore une fois une nouvelle envie palpita au creux de mon cou et coula dans mes veines, une envie que j'avais laissé de côté et qui venait de s'encrer une nouvelle fois en moi. C'est ce goût qui m'amena en Gondor, l'envie d'essayer, de réessayer de sauver le peuple humain.

C'est à cet instant, alors que je traversait une dernière fois la route menant à la sortie de mon village, que je me dis que ma nouvelle quête sera peut-être plus dur qu'autre fois… étant donné que j'avais laissé pourrir les hommes sans rien faire.


End file.
